


Changes

by mangomunkki



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Other, body image issues, lw4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomunkki/pseuds/mangomunkki
Summary: They really should've learned not to get attached to their looks at this point, huh.
Relationships: Boryanus/Elias Meise
Kudos: 1
Collections: Commander Firnüel





	Changes

They had to admit, they hadn't been expecting this to happen when they'd stood up for Aurene. All they'd though of was that she was agitated, unable to express herself through chirps alone, and was honestly just trying to help. Still, when they offered to translate for her, they'd meant to interpret her actions like they'd done this far, not... whatever this was. As Rytlock had so eloquently put it, they'd been Branded.

The act itself was unlike anything they'd felt before. Pulled into the air by Aurene's magic, they were expecting the usual panic that always came to them when they were unable to move their limbs - instead, they were flooded with emotions of calm and love, and heard a sweet, young voice speaking in their head. Quiet, at first, but then, as the searing chill moved over their body, like an overcharged electric current, the voice grew louder, bolder. A realisation had their eyes flying open, meeting Aurene's golden stare.

 _Hello, Boryanus._ The voice, Aurene's voice, was tinged with glee, resonating in their head as she slowly blinked. _It's good to get to speak with you properly, at long last._

Boryanus' voice came out as a low gasp, feeling like they'd just had the air drained from their lungs. "I- Same to you, Aurene." Their legs trembled as Aurene's magic over them lost its hold, but they straightened up, resting a hand on her neck. "Thorns, aren't you just full of surprises." They noted the blue sparks trailing up from their fingers, the strange cyan tint on their glow, but brushed the notion aside. They'd see just what had happened to them after solving this particular mess.

As they turned around, facing Dragon's Watch, the reactions they received were not what they were expecting. Not in the slightest. At least, if nothing else, the magical lightshow had gotten them to stop their bickering, the expressions on their faces changing from wariness to confusion. Well, delivering Aurene's message was a lot easier when they didn't have to shout to be heard.

The situation diffused, Boryanus remained standing by Aurene's side, scratching behind her scales on her head just as they knew she liked. Footsteps behind them heralded Elias' approach, and they were, admittedly, hesitant when they turned to face the human. Elias hadn't said a word after their transformation, instead just staring at them, eyes wide. Boryanus sighed, meeting his gaze.

"So, Elias, how bad is it?"

Elias shook their head, red hair flying everywhere – first time they averted their eyes from Boryanus, most likely, as a fierce, red blush overtook their features. They raised a hand, carefully trailing along their cheek, where they knew their glow usually peeked out.

"It's not that. It's- You're... beautiful."

That's it. They had to find a mirror.

Staring at the mirror, Boryanus felt their hands shake, as they lifted a finger to touch their reflection, unable to really believe what they were seeing in the mirror was _them_. Everything about them had changed, it seemed like.

The red colour in them – the only thing left in them that was _original_ , untainted by the mechanical flame the asura had doused them in – was gone, replaced by an eerie, bright blue glow. Their features looked so wrong, framed by the alien colour, cold and icy instead of the familiar burn of the fiery red. The red hibiscus dotting their branches were gone, the blooms now a fresh, almost eye-searing cyan, dimming and brightening with their glow.

A blue pattern, at its brightest on their shoulders and joints, snaked its way under their clothing. Breath hitching, they removed their shirt, casting it aside as the whole, spiderweb-like pattern crisscrossing their torso, marking it completely, came to light. The tiny, glowing sparks still danced around their wrists and forearms, the tips of their fingers the same brilliant cyan.

The effects of Aurene's brand didn't stop at just modifying their body. Their face stared back at them from the mirror's reflection, all different. Their soulless, black eyes had changed completely, now instead almost shining a bright white, with only the faintest, reptilian slit pupil dissecting them in the middle. They were unused to seeing their eye shape this clearly, again, as the dark had blended with their skin for years and years, but it seemed the eyes had only changed colour, not fully transformed in shape. At least some familiar semblance still remained, then.

An odd sensation in their mouth that had been present since the transformation prompted them to lift their upper lip with a finger, revealing their teeth. To their surprise, their canines had grown longer, sharp tip more elongated and now pressed against their bottom lip. A cursory examination of their mouth confirmed the canines were the only ones changed, the rest of their teeth thankfully the same they'd been.

Elias' reflection appeared behind them in the mirror, a concerned frown marring their features. Having divested of their armour as well, Elias was strangely small-looking in their casual wear, still, despite Boryanus having seen them in even less countless times. They sighed at seeing them, still by the mirror, and padded closer, strong arms wrapping around Boryanus' middle. They rested their chin on their shoulder, having to stand on their toes to reach.

"Still worrying about the effects of the brand?"

Boryanus didn't turn their head, instead meeting Elias' gaze via the mirror. A sigh, more tired than they'd intended, escaped their lips as they raised their hands again, resting them on Elias'.

"Think it'll take me a while to get used to this. All of this."

Elias hummed, the sound comforting. "I know. It's okay. And just so you know, you still are absolutely gorgeous. Even when all blue."

Boryanus tilted their head, the side of their face leaning on Elias'.

"Thank you."


End file.
